


i've had time to recover

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward!Luke, Cinema AU, M/M, The fault in our stars, emotional boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s like, I didn’t think it was going to be that bad. They were so in love! And then it’s like ‘hey, Michael, we know you’re a sucker for teenage kids dying of diseases!’ and then they fucking killed him! And Hazel is still going to die, too! And then Isaac is going to be all alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've had time to recover

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i have ever written i hate it but i needed to write something and maria - damnitsashtonirwin - made me write this.   
> based off of the prompt i found on tumblr 'consider: the “i work at a movie theatre and i’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU' even though i didnt really stick to it  
> TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR @ CHOFFICIAL

Luke waited longer than normal to go and clean out cinema 4. People tended to clear out slower when the movie was a tearjerker, and this was The Fault In Our Stars, so he was taking his sweet time. When the trail of people slowed to a stop, Luke figured it was empty. He grabbed his cleaning equipment, and with a second thought, a pair of rubber gloves. He wasn’t particularly fond of picking up snotty tissues with his bare hands. 

When he finally entered, the screen was blank and the lights were on. He scanned the room to survey the damage and sighed. There were plenty of popcorn cases scattered around and, as he had predicted, tissues. 

He had just started picking up the first couple popcorn cases when he heard the cry. It was choked, like the person was trying to hold it back, but was doing a very poor job. It was followed by a loud sniffle.

“Uh, is anyone still in here?” Luke said, straightening up. There was silence for a moment and then a hand appeared on top of a seat near the top. Luke jumped slightly, because that was some horror movie shit. A dyed red head popped up, followed by a very red, puffy face.   
“Yeah, sorry, hi,” the boy said. 

“It’s, um. Okay. Are you? Okay, I mean,” Luke said. He knew how stupid he sounded, but on top of the fact that this boy was really cute - minus the bright red face, - he had also obviously been crying.   
“I’m okay, dude. Just. Sorry,” the boy wiped at his eyes, and pulled a tissue out of nowhere, blowing his nose very loudly. Luke had a sneaking suspicion the boy had randomly grabbed that tissue off a seat near him. 

“No, it’s okay. You can, uh. Stay for like five minutes, I guess,” Luke said before going back to cleaning.   
“Thanks,” the boy said. He climbed up from where he was still crouching on the ground to sit on a seat.   
“Yeah,” Luke said, trying to focus on his job. He wasn’t used to handling sad people, let alone cute sad people. 

“It’s just. Why does John Green have to be such an asshole? Like, you think it’s gonna work out alright - sorry,” the boy said, stopping to blow his nose. “And then, bam! It just hits you with emotion and Augustus’s cancer returns, and oh god, why would he do that?”

Luke stopped cleaning, wide eyes looking at the boy in panic. He had started to cry again, and was taking short gasping breaths.   
“It’s like, I didn’t think it was going to be that bad. They were so in love! And then it’s like ‘hey, Michael, we know you’re a sucker for teenage kids dying of diseases!’ and then they fucking killed him! And Hazel is still going to die, too! And then Isaac is going to be all alone.”

“Um. I’m sorry? I’m Luke, by the way, I guess,” Luke said. He figured that since the stranger had given up his own name, it was only fair.   
“Luke, why is the world so painful?” Michael sniffled.   
“Because pain demands to be felt,” Luke said. 

Michael stared at him for a moment before bursting out into a weird half cry-half laugh.   
“So you’ve seen the movie, read the book or whatever, but you still think I’m weird. I can see it in your eyes! Do you not have a heart, Luke?” Michael said loudly, clutching his own chest. 

“I, uh. I’ve had time to recover,” Luke said. He walked up the isle a little, closer to Michael. He was almost finished cleaning which meant he was going to have to kick the boy out soon. 

“Want to take me to dinner so you can help me recover, too?” Michael said.   
“W-what? I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Luke said, almost tripping over a step.   
“I said, want to take me to dinner so you can help me recover, too?” Michael said confidently.   
“Uh. Fuck, yeah. Fuck, okay. I finish in an hour,” Luke said.

“I can hang around. Gotta go fix my make-up, anyway,” Michael laughed, winking.   
“Oh. Yeah. Okay. I. I’ll come find you, when I’m done,” Luke said.   
“Cool,” Michael grinned. His face had already almost returned to what Luke assumed was its natural colour. 

“See you soon,” Michael said, and then he was on his feet, practically bouncing out of the cinema. Luke watched him go, still confused on what just happened. All he knew was that he had a date with a hot, overly emotional boy in an hours time.


End file.
